The Past Is Behind Us, The Future Is Before Us
by kawaiitenshisakura
Summary: PLEASE READ!!!!!!! This is another ccs and harry potter crossover.Syaoran left three years ago, Sakura receives a mysterious letter to hogwarts and she accepts. A new evil is coming. Will she survive? Read and find out!R+R please!!!!!!!!^_^
1. Prologue

Hey peeps!!!!!Me here again with another fic! I've been reading a lot of harry potter and Cardcaptor sakura crossovers and I just couldn't help but to write one myself!i hope u enjoy this fic!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I wonder what's going to happen this year at Hogwarts...*sigh* each year,there's always an adventure waiting for us at school...I just hope that this one won't be too dangerous..but, considering how Voldermort has come back, I know for a fact that this adventure won't easy..." said a 15 year old boy with green eyes and messy dark brown hair.  
  
His name: Harry Potter. The boy who lived..that's who everyone sees, not an ordinary wizard boy. Yes, I did say wizard. Well, you probably already know the story so I won't go blabbering on.  
  
Young Harry was sitting by his window sill, attempting to finish his summer homework. He was supposed to got to his best friend's house later that week so he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to finish it. Ronald Weasley's the name, magic and stupidity is his game. (A/N: no offense to all the Ron Weasley lovers out there!)  
  
"Just one more month before I leave for Hogwarts. I wonder what's gonna happen during this month. Every time I go to the Weasley's, there's always something that's going on." Said Harry.  
  
" and why in the world am I talking to myself?! I seriously think that I'm losing it." Said Harry in frustration.  
  
"Damn right you're losing it! Of course, you already were crazy. Don't know why you even bother going to a school! What do they teach there? How to get a rabbit out of a hat?" snickered Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley.  
  
"That and how to brew potions, levitate annoying objects, kill a living thing, inflict horrible pain and control another body." Replied Harry casually. Harry stifled a laughter seeing the change in his 'dear' cousin's face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Japan at that exact moment...  
  
"Bye otou-san ( father) bye onii-san (brother)! I'll see you during the holidays!" cried a 15 year old girl with auburn hair and innocent emerald eyes as she hugged her family and bid them farewell till the next time they meet.  
  
"Take care Sakura-chan! Bring home some souvenirs! We'll miss you!" cried the father, also known as Fujitaka Kinomoto.  
  
"Yeah! Take care Kaijuu! We don't want to see you return even more monstrous than you already are!" cried the brother, Toya Kinomoto.  
  
"I'm NOT A KAIJUU!" screamed the girl, Sakura Kinomoto, as she reached the top of the escalators where her best friend and cousin waited for her. Her name: Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan! Or else we'll miss our flight!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" cried the girl as she rushed passed other people to reach her gate.  
  
"Passengers with seats from A1-8, please board now! This is for the plane from Tomoeda, Japan to London, England." Said someone through the p.a.  
  
"Come on! Its time for us to board!" said Tomoyo. They both went through the gate to board the flight. They were headed to London, England. Where they shall meet an old friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa a.k.a., half reincarnated Clow. They were soon seated as well as the rest of the passengers. They were ready for take off.  
  
'Good bye Tomoeda, until winter holidays that is...' thought Sakura as she looked out the window as houses and buildings got smaller. Soon, everything that she last saw was replaced by dozens and dozens of pure white clouds.  
  
' England, here we come...' thought Sakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Boring chapter right? I know that this was a really, really bad chapter and short one at that. But what can u expect from a prologue? I promise all u peeps out there that the following chapters to come will be much more better and more interesting.( I hope)  
  
Until then!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura 


	2. The Arrival

Hello peeps! Me here with another chapter!!!!!! I hope u will enjoy it!  
  
________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
"Please fasten you seatbelts and make sure the food trays are in their upright position. We are preparing for landing." Said the captain over the p.a.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wake up! We're gonna be landing soon!" hissed Tomoyo, attempting to wake up her friend, Sakura.  
  
"Five more minutes onii-san.." Mumbled Sakura, turning to her side and falling asleep again.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wake up!!!!!!! The plane is going to land soon!!!!!!" cried Tomoyo, louder than before.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she woke up with a start, after feeling ice cold water hit her face. Passengers turned in their seats to see what was all the commotion. Some people came up to her to ask if she was alright only to see an extremely angry soaking Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo! What in the world was that for?!" hissed Sakura.  
  
" It wasn't me! I swear! It was Kero-chan, after all, he was hiding in your bag all this time.." Whispered Tomoyo. Defending herself.  
  
"Oops.that's right..gomen nasai!(sorry) Well, guess Kero will miss dessert tonight." Said Sakura.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura-chan! He was only waking you up because we're about to land!" Defended Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh alright. I'll let him go as long as he doesn't do that again." Grumbled Sakura. They were getting off the plane when they both sensed a navy blue aura.( A/N: Yes I said they, Tomoyo discovered that she was also a sorceress and Sakura was training her ever since she found out. Though she's not as strong as the others in the ccs gang)  
  
"Hmm... let's see..I can feel him but I can't see him.." said Sakura.  
  
"Well of course you can't! That's because I'm behind you!" said a very cheery voice that could not be mistaken as.....  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried the girls as they turned around and hugged their long time friend.  
  
" I see that you two have grown into beautiful young ladies!" commented Eriol.  
  
" Cut the sweet talk Eriol-kun! Can we please go now because after that long airplane ride, I think that me and Tomoyo-chan would like to go rest. I don't think that I can stand up much longer." Said Sakura as she swayed around from exhaustion. (A/N: That sounded funny didn't it? Well, I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
"Alright. Let's go then. Nakuru and Spinnel are waiting in the car. We better hurry before they go off without us because Nakuru wants to go shopping with her friends today and Spinnel is anxious to continue reading history books." Said Eriol.  
  
"*sigh* Some things never change" sighed Tomoyo and Sakura at the same time.  
  
*In the Car*  
  
"So, how are things, Sakura-chan?" asked a concerned Eriol.( A/N: He knows what's going on between Sakura and Syaoran.)  
  
" Things are fine! Why wouldn't they be?" replied a genki (happy, cheery) Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol looked into her eyes and saw a mask, a mask to all the sadness that Sakura has been hiding for three years. Just looking into her eyes, you can almost feel all the sadness that she has been through. If you look even closer, you will probably be able to see a slight sign of tears that are threatening to fall and never end.  
  
" Sakura-chan! Don't lie! Me and Tomoyo-chan have known you long enough and you know that we know that you're lying. Anyone would know that. You are a horrible liar Sakura-chan. Please, all we ask is for you to tell us how you are!" exclaimed Eriol, his voice deeper than usual and eyes more narrow and serious.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You have to tell someone sooner or later! You have got to at least tell your half- father, Eriol-kun here! He has the right to know!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Alright! Alright! So what if I've been feeling so upset that I just want to commit suicide! Its not like you can do anything about it! And its true! I always act all genki(happy, cheery) but I'm not! So what if I cry myself to sleep every night! What can you do about it?!" cried Sakura, tears streaming down her beautiful creamy white face like a never ending waterfall.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! You should've told me! Then I would've been there more often!!! You should've at least let someone know! Does anyone else know? Like Toya and your otou-san?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"No! No one knows! Even Kero-chan asked me but I never told him. He eventually gave up and stopped asking." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Master, we are nearing the mansion now." Said Spinnel through the speaker.(A/N: you know how there's that window separating the driver from the passengers? Well let's just say that there was a speaker for the people in the front to communicate with the passengers. Nakuru is driving and both Spinnel and Nakuru thought that it was best to leave the three to catch up. Okay?)  
  
"We better get ready, I don't want to have Nakuru kick me out of the limo because she needs to use it. I've experienced that and I'll just tell you that she has very strong kicks." Warned Eriol. Sakura has finally stopped crying though her face was stained with tear marks. She masked her sad face with a happy normal everyday Sakura face.  
  
As they entered the mansion, they were filled with the familiar navy blue(Eriol's), red ( Nakuru's) and dark, dark blue( Spinnel's) auras.  
  
"Let me show you lovely ladies to your rooms for the rest of the summer." Said Eriol, like a true gentleman.  
  
" Oh stop the sweet talk Eriol-kun!" replied Tomoyo, her face tinted with a slight pink.  
  
"Follow me!" said Eriol like he didn't hear Tomoyo's comment. Eriol showed Tomoyo to her room, which was across from his and three rooms down. Then he showed Sakura her room which was next to Tomoyo's with a bathroom that connected their rooms. Tomoyo's room had walls with every shade of purple, (courtesy of Eriol) and Sakura's room had walls with different shades of pink, mostly cherry blossom pink.( Also courtesy of Eriol) Eriol then left them to unpack and rest.  
  
"Dinner will be served at promptly 7:00 p.m. in the dining room. When you have all had a good rest which I hope will be soon, I'll come and give you a tour around the mansion since you will be staying here for a month." Explained Eriol.  
  
Sakura was left in her room as she unpacked, forgetting about her hand bag that was laid upside down on the sofa.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are we there yet? I feel as though I have been on the most twisted roller coaster ever!" cried a spiral eyed Kero.  
  
"Hoe! Gomen nasai ( sorry) Kero-chan! I totally forgot about you!" cried Sakura as she ran to her hand bag and retrieved Kero, trying to get him to lie down for a rest.  
  
"Its alright Sakura-chan! Just DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kero, outraged that his mistress has forgotten about her favorite guardian.  
  
"Hoe....." was Sakura's reply.  
  
"Kero-chan, will you help me unpack so that we can rest sooner and then get our tour around this mansion?" asked Sakura sweetly with innocent eyes that could get anyone to do anything. Well, almost anything.  
  
"No way! You left me in your hand bag and forgot about me so now I'm leaving you to unpack your stuff!" said a stubborn Kero.  
  
"But who was the one that splashed ice cold water on my face?" shot back Sakura, with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
  
"*gulp* It wasn't me Sakura-chan! I swear! It must've been Tomoyo-chan!!!!" cried Kero, desperately hoping that Sakura would believe him.  
  
"Hmm... Well, I could've sworn that Tomoyo-chan said that YOU were the one who splashed the water on to my face. As a matter of fact, I think that that's just what she said!" said Sakura.  
  
"Fine! Alright! I'll help you to unpack!" grumbled Kero. Really annoyed that he had to do chores while the other guardian, Yue, just had to sit in Tomoeda, Japan, in his borrowed form and pigging out on all the food he wanted.  
  
But....... was Yue really in Japan???????  
  
________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
That's it for today peeps! I actually finished this chapter in one day! Wow! New record!!!!!! Well, please review! It would be greatly appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till next time!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura 


	3. Preperations

Hello minna-san!! I'm here again with another chapter for this HP/CCS fanfic! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've had 4 test to study for and 2 assignments to complete and one book report and a lot more stuff that I'm not going to bore you with. So I'll go straight to the story. But before I do so, I have a list of reviewers. Small, yes but still a list. I thank you all for reviewing! It truly means a lot to me!!  
  
Okami: Thank you soooooooooo very much!!!!!!!!! You were the very first one to review my story and thanks! I thought that my story was really boring!  
  
Kerochan: Thank u sooooooooo much!!! Your review meant a lot to me!!! Especially when u said it was good! Don't worry! Ron won't be too stupid! I don't think he'll be stupid at all! Maybe a bit slow but that's it! And this is S+S!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sharky: I'm sorry! I didn't know that I clicked on do not accept anonymous reviews!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
The Past Is Behind Us, The Future Is Before Us Chapter three: Preperations  
  
"Finally! We're done packing!!" sighed Sakura, exhausted.  
  
"Yeah! I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap Sakura-chan!" said Kero, all worn out.  
  
"Alright Kero-chan. I'll wake you up when its time for dinner." Sighed Sakura, hearing a knock at the door. She got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun. Are you taking me and Tomoyo-chan on a tour?" asked Sakura, immediately anxious to get a tour around his mansion.  
  
"Yes. Of course! Are you ready to leave?" asked Eriol, all too much like a gentleman.  
  
"Yes! I'm ready to leave! Let's go and get Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, more than excited. The both of them then went to Tomoyo's room, knocking gently on her door.  
  
"I'm coming!" cried Tomoyo from inside. She then opened the door, all ready to leave.  
  
" Let's go!" exclaimed Tomoyo, also as excited as Sakura.  
  
" You knew we were coming?" asked a surprised Sakura.  
  
" Of course! I heard you down the hall dearest Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo, giggling a bit.  
  
" Okay! Now ladies, would you like a tour around the mansion?" asked Eriol, interrupting Sakura's death glare aimed at Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed both girls, in unison. Eril then escorted both of them to the main rooms, then to the other rooms in the estate, giving a brief history lesson about each room that they cam across. By the time they were finished, they were exhausted and Nakuru and Spinnel were already home and almost finish cooking dinner.  
  
'*sigh* How I miss everyone back in Tomoeda.Hey..wait a minute! What's that presence?... I know! Its.'  
  
"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!!! STOP READING MY MIND!!!" screeched Sakura, angry that she can't even have any privacy with her OWN thoughts.  
  
"*gulp* Gomen nasai(sorry) Sakura-chan. You seemed so sad and it didn't seem like you would share it with us. I'm really sorry!!!" explained Eriol, extremely uneasy.  
  
"Its alright! I forgive you!" exclaimed Sakura, immediately genki (happy, cheerful) again. They continued eating in silence until...  
  
"Nakuru-chan, what is in this...'stuff' may I ask?" asked Eriol, having never tasted anything so good.  
  
"Some of your old books turned to pulp, salsa sauce and a dash of cheese!" replied Nakuru, proud of her work.  
  
"Alright..WHAAT?!!!!!!!!" cried Eriol.  
  
Meanwhile at number four Privet drive...  
  
"*yawn* What time is it?" asked a tired Vernon.  
  
" What is it dear?" asked Petunia.  
  
" I thought I heard some rattling around the house." Replied Vernon.  
  
"S-s-sounds a-around the hou-house?" asked a terrified Petunia.  
  
"No worry! It can't be a burglar. If it was, I hope they killed that 'thing'!" grumbled Vernon.  
  
"Please go check just to make sure!" cried Petunia. Vernon then took out his flashlight and a metal bar with him and then he and Petunia walked down the stairs to find..  
  
"Harry! What in the world are you doing here?! You're making a mess of this kitchen!" yelled Vernon.  
  
"I'm leaving for Ron's for the rest of the summer!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You are staying here. Got that boy?!" screamed Vernon.  
  
"no! you don't care if I leave or not! You have absolutely no control of my life whatsoever so back off 'uncle Vernon'!" yelled back harry.  
  
"Definitely not boy!!" cried Vernon, taking the metal bar and swinging it at him. (A/N: Harry was about to use floo powder and was taking away the planks that were covering the fireplace. Confusing, yes. But now you have an explanation!)  
  
Vernon kept on missing as Harry dodged expertly, from the instincts of a seeker. Harry saw his chance and grabbed the bar from his umcle, hard. Herry then accidentally aimed it at *ahem* *cough* down *cough* there!  
  
"Oooh....ugggh.... The pain!! The horrible pain!!" cried Vernon. Vernon then crouched down, holding his uuuummmmmmmmmm....'thing'. Harry quickly grabbed his stuff and put it in the fireplace and took the floo powder. He threw it in then stepped inside the bright green flames and shouted.  
  
"The Barrow!" and then he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" asked a worried Petunia.  
  
"I'll get you for that, boy!!!" mumbled Vernon.  
  
Some unknown place....  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked an icy voice/  
  
"Yes. Of course. She may be upset but she'll understand. I'm sure." Replied a second voice. It was rather soft and gentle.  
  
" Alright. I'll agree. But I'm only doing this for her sake." Replied the icy voice.  
  
The next dya at the mansion...  
  
"Ohayo(good morning) minna-san(everyone)!" cried a genki(happy, cheerful) Sakura as she walked into the kitchen to see Tomoyo and Eriol starting breakfast.  
  
"oh good! I was going to wake you! Good morning to you too!" greeted Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" greeted a smiling Eriol, well that's no surprise. They then all sat down and started eating.  
  
"What's on the schedule for today Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura, curious of what they were going to do that day.  
  
"Today, we are going to Diagon Alley to get your supplies. It is a place that muggles can't access because there is a secret passageway to enter and one would need magic to enter. It is also of course and all magic community. We will be the only sorcerer and sorceresses in there not that they can tell that we are." Explained Eriol.  
  
"Oh. Hey Eriol-kun, what are muggles?" asked Sakura and TOmoyo curiously.  
  
"Its what witches and wizards call non-magic people." Explained Eriol. Both Tomoyo and Sakura had an 'oh' look on their faces.  
  
"Let's go and get ready Sakura-chan! I made a new outfit for you to wear!" squealed Tomoyo, pulling poor sweat-dropping Sakura behind her. Eriol also left for his room to get ready. (A/N: I just forgot but Eriol cast a spell on both Tomoyo and Sakura to allow them to speak English and Japanese.)  
  
*Time skip*  
  
"KAWAII!! You look sooooooo cute in that Sakura-chan!!!" squealed a starry eyed Tomoyo.  
  
"T-To-Tomoyo-chan!!!" cried a sweat-dropping Sakura. She was wearing a pink skirt that ended a little above her knee with cherry blossoms trailing down the side of the skirt in a straight line. At the bottom right corner, there was an imprint in a slightly darker shade of pink, 'Ying-fa'. Her top was a light greem with a big cherry blossom in full bloom right in the center with smaller cherry blossoms in a circle around it. In the middle of the big cherry blossom was 'Sakura' in green. The top was sleeveless. In her hair was a cherry blossoms to finish off the picture.  
  
" She is right you know." Said Eriol from the doorway. His voice startled both girls as they turned around. He was just heading downstairs when he came across Sakura's room.  
  
" See? Even he sais its good!" pointed out Tomoyo.  
  
"*sigh* Alright! Whatever you say." Replied Sakura.  
  
"Let's go then!" exclaimed Tomoyo, already heading downstairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" said Eriol, stopping her before she went downstairs.  
  
"Yes Eriol-kun?" asked Sakura, curious as to why he stopped her.  
  
"I've sensed that you have increased your power immensely... what have you learned?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I've learned to control my powers and to control the cards without my wand though I enjoy using it every so often. I also learned to read minds. I can sense things from afar. I have learned to transform into anything, and I mean anything and other things as well." Said Sakura.  
  
"Well, let's get going! Tomoyo-chan must be impatient!" exclaimed Sakura, running out of the room. Eriol tagging along behind her.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hey minna-san(everyone)!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget! Read and Review! Till next time!!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura. 


	4. THe First Trip TO Diagon Alley

Hey peeps! Me here again, trying to update as much as possible before March break ends! But, as usual, before we start this story, there will always be a list of reviews. One among these, I must say that I was sorry that you weren't on the last list because I didn't check for any new reviews. Once again, for that person, I'm terribly sorry and you'll be on this list for sure.  
  
Kawaii mouse: I thank you very much for ur review! Sorry that u weren't on the last list! I might not update my other story for a while. I'm having writer's block at the moment.  
  
KawaiinessPnay: thanks for your review!  
  
Silva Sun: Sorry but I can't add Syao-kun at the moment as much as I want to but I can't. That's how the story was supposed to be but I'll try to add a little bit for your sake. Sorry! And thanks for ur review! It meant a lot to me!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The Past Is Behind Us, the Future Is Before Us Chapter Four: The First Trip To Diagon Alley  
  
" Wow Eriol-kun! London id huge! Its sooo much more different than Tomoeda!!" exclaimed Sakura, very amused with the scene in front of her. People that were passing them were looking at them strangely. Well, after all, she was speaking in a foreign language.  
  
"Yes! Sakura-chan is right! This is amazing!" Tomoyo commented, also amazed and amused.  
  
"Well, this city is much more active than Tomoeda after all. Everyone is always rushing around. But I prefer Tomoeda more because its more peaceful and calm." Said Eriol, also speaking in Japanese. By this time, people were inching away from them. Not that they were racist but the fact that they were jumping around.  
  
" Here is where the passageway is." Pointed Eriol to a black building in front of them.  
  
"Are you sure Eriol-kun? It looks pretty deserted." Pointed out Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't forget, wizard and witches have to keep their world a secret from muggles." Reminded Eriol.  
  
"Oh. Right. We forgot." Replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Now let's go!" cried Eriol, grabbing Tomoyo and Sakura's arms and pulled them in the black building.  
  
" Why hello there Eriol!" exclaimed a man in his late twenties behind the counter.  
  
" Hello Tom! How's everything coming along?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo and Sakura had a totally lost expression as people started greeting Eriol and all were dressed strangely and knew Eriol.  
  
" Hello there! What two lovely ladies we have here!" cried Tom, finally noticing the two girls.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! Come over here!" called Eriol, signaling them to walk over to him.  
  
"Nani(what) Eriol-kun?" asked the two girls in unison, feeling the people's eyes on them.  
  
"I want you to meet Tom here." Eriol said in English and to the girl's surprise, they understood! (A/N: They forgot that a spell was cast on them.)  
  
" You know these girls?" asked a surprised Tom. Eriol nodded.  
  
" Wow! You lucky wizard!" exclaimed Tom.  
  
" Eriol-kun, didn't you tell us that we were sorcerer and sorceresses?" asked Sakura in Japanese.  
  
"Hai (yes) demo(but), they don't know." Eriol said in Japanese. (A/N: When ERiol speaks to Tomoyo and Sakura, they will be speaking in Japanese unless I say so.)  
  
"Tom, may I introduce you to Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura, Tomoyo, please meet Tom." Introduced Eriol.  
  
"Try to speak in English Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Said Eriol.  
  
"Hello. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you!" exclaimed Sakura, bowing in respect.  
  
"Hello. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Pleasure to meet you as well!" introduced Tomoyo, also bowing in respect. Tom and everyone else in the room blinked in confusin except for Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol, because of the two girls bowing in front of Tom.  
  
"Hi. My name is Tom. Pleasure is all mine." Introduced Tom, after getting over his confusion.  
  
"Are they new students?" asked someone in the crowd.  
  
"Yes they are and I'm taking them to get their supplies." Answered Eriol.  
  
"Well then, off with you! There are a lot to buy!" exclaimed Tom. Eriol then led Sakura and Tomoyo out the back door to a dead end.  
  
"Now, before you ask, this is the passageway to Diagon Alley. Watch carefully because you will need to come back every year." Explained Eriol, seeing their confused looks. He then took out his wand and started taping bricks. All of a sudden, the bricks started to shake and made an opening. Both Tomoyo and Sakura gasped at the sight. There were witches and wizards everywhere wearing strange clothing and the whole place had the presence of magical life!  
  
"Now, before you run off, you need to go get money from your vaults at Gringotts bank.  
  
"Oh alright!" sighed Sakura who was really anxious to go and run off and explore. Everything she say was amazing and appealing to her. The same with Tomoyo. They then hurried through the crowd and stopped in front of the door. They then entered....  
  
"Hello, we would like to withdraw some money from the Daidouji vault and Reed vault please." Said Eriol to the goblin.  
  
"The Reed vault?! But that's impossible! No one knows where that key is! How is it possible that YOU have it?! You're nothing but a mere child!" exclaimed the goblin.  
  
"Ummmm..Eriol-kun, what is that thing?" asked Sakura, terribly frightened of the creature.  
  
"That, my dear Sakura-chan, is a goblin. They don't seem very nice but they are very organized and responsible so that's why most of them work here in this bank." Explained Eriol.  
  
"Oh. I see." Said Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello?! Will you please answer my question, child?!" screamed the goblin, his face pinched into a horrible scowl.  
  
" That does not concern you and no, I did not steal the key. It has been mine since I was born." Replied Eriol, his voice lower and deeper and serious than a minute ago.  
  
"oh alright! Follow me then." grumbled the goblin, getting off his high chair and walking stiffly to the double doors that led to the vaults. They got on one of the carts with caution. They then sped passed many vaults.  
  
"Vault number 81!" called out the goblin. Eriol gave Sakura the key and she got off and gave the key to the goblin.  
  
"*gasp!* So you really do have the key!" exclaimed a surprise goblin. He then opened the vault door and inside, there were piles of jewels, knuts, sickles and tons and tons of galleons. Eriol already explained the wizard/witch's customs. Sakura entered the chamber and took all that she could. She then left the vault and got on the cart, a look of shock and surprise written all over her face.  
  
"All that is now yours, Sakura-chan since you are my half- daughter, you are the heir to all that and a lot more which you'll receive once you're a little older." Said Eriol.  
  
" But, I'll need some of that money too since I'm going to Hogwarts as well." Added Eriol with that trademark smile of his. Sakura was just too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Vault number 120!" called out the goblin once again, stopping in front of the Daidouji vault. Tomoyo got out of the cart and handed her key to the golin. He opened the vault door and inside were piles of knuts, sickles and galleons, though not half the amount of Sakura's. She got all the money that she would need and a little extra for back-up. She then got back to the cart and entered. They left the bank and went to go get their books, then their potion equipment, then their ingredients. They then stopped in front of Ollivander's.  
  
"Now, all you need are your wands and pets and possible some quidditch equipment." (A/N: Eriol already explained what quidditch was while walking.) said Eriol.  
  
"But, I already have a wand Eriol-kun!" pointed out Sakura.  
  
"Yes but wizard and with wands are different. They're for performing spells, hexes, curses and other stuff." Explained Eriol.  
  
"Oh." Said Sakura.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go inside and hurry! I want to be able to go get a good pet while they're still there!" rushed Tomoyo, pulling in Sakura behind her.  
  
"Ah! Hello there! Here to buy your wands for your first year at Hogwarts?" asked an old man making Sakura and Tomoyo immediately assume that he was Ollivander.  
  
"Uumm...yes.." said Tomoyo, at a lost for words, seeing the measuring tape measure her right arm on its own.  
  
"Hmm..Yes....I think I know!" thought Ollivander after a while. He left and came back with a box.  
  
"Try this one. Just give it a swish!" said Ollivander, handing her a wand. Tomoyo swished the wand like Ollivander instructed and the boxes that were above Ollivander fell off and on to Ollivander.  
  
"No! Definitely not!" yelled Ollivander, rubbing his head where an bump and a bruise was forming. He left and soon came back with a purple box.  
  
" I think this is the one. It was very special because no one was able to control its strong powers for over 2 centuries!" squealed Ollivander, happy that he might be able to get that wand out of his store. Tomoyo took the wand. She looked at it carefully. It was a purple wand with fine carvings of tulips and her favorite flower. She took a swish and her favorite flowers started pouring from the ceiling like rain.  
  
"Wonderful! Just wonderful! That's a very powerful wand! Tulips, 2 phoenix feathers as its core! That would be 2 galleons!" exclaimed Ollivander. Tomoyo handed him the 2 galleons, ahppy with her wand. Now, the measuring tape started measuring Sakura's arm.  
  
"Aaaah.... another special one. Let's see, how about this one?" said Ollivander, handing Sakura a pink box.  
  
" It has the same history as your friend here. Why don't you give it a swish?" suggested Ollivander. Sakura swished it and like Tomoyo, cherry blossoms started falling from the ceiling like rain. Sakura then noticed that the wand was pink with cherry blossom designs on it.  
  
"Aaaahh.. I knew it! Cherry wood with 3 phoenix feathers and 2 cherry blossoms as its core. You two must not go bad for those wands are 2 of the strongest in the world out of 4." Warned Ollivander.  
  
"That would be 5 galleons please." Said Ollivander. Sakura gave him the money and she and TOmoyo thanked him and left.  
  
'That was weird.' Thought both Sakura and Tomoyo. Then, all three of them left for the pet store. Sakura immediately saw a phoenix that she just loved and ran towards it. It was red and orange and its eyes were a swirl of pink and green. She took it to the counter and paid for it.  
  
When Tomoyo entered, she saw a beautiful light purple owl with blue eyes. She immediately fell in love with it. She brought it to the cashier and paid for it. Eriol had no need for a pet since he already had a light, light blue owl with purple eyes at home. They then went to the quidditch store and bought the newest brooms. They were the fastest brooms ever. There were only four of them that existed in the world. Each was a different color. Pink, green, purple, and blue. You probably already know who picked who. They were called: The Four Destined Ones. They were 100 galleons each and Sakura and Eriol were the first to buy them. Or were they? The three of them ate dinner and went back to the mansion to rest till the next day.  
  
The Burrow...  
  
Harry popped up in the Weasley fireplace after the floo powder transportation.  
  
"Harry! You're finally here! What took you sooooo long?!" cried a worried Ron.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Ron! Uncle Vernon was holding me back." Said Harry. He then laid eyes on Ginny and immediately, he blushed. She saw him as well and she blushed too. (A/N: I know nothing happened between them in the fourth book but we'll change that. K? I'll explain what happened later.)  
  
"Ginny, may I please speak to you privately?" asked Harry politely.  
  
"O-of course!" stuttered a tomato faced Ginny. The two of them left the room and into the hallway since everyone else was in the kitchen, by the fireplace.  
  
"Hey honey. How have you been?" asked Harry, softly.  
  
"I've been fine. What about you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"A little trouble with Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon. But other than that, I've been fine." Replied Harry.  
  
"When are we going to tell the others about our secret relationship Harry?" asked Ginny suddenly.  
  
" Soon......when I'm ready." Sighed Harry. He still remembered the memory of it all all too well.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry was about to leave when..  
  
"Harry!" cried Ginny, chasing after him, when she finally caught up to him, she stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Ginny! What is it?" asked a surprised Harry. He has always had a secret crush on her. He wanted to tell her but afraid to be rejected, he didn't say anything but since she was here, he decided to tell her since Voldermort was back and he might never get the chance. The same thing was going through Ginny's mind as well.  
  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something. I've..I'm..I..I'm in love with you!" cried Harry, waiting to be rejected. Instead, he heard a soft voice saying.  
  
"I love you too.. That's why I tried to catch up with you." All of a sudden, he felt arms wrap themselves around his neck. He was shocked but soon recovered and hugged her back, holding her close to him. They stayed like that until Harry said,  
  
"Ginny..w-will you..be my girlfriend?" asked Harry, still cautious.  
  
"Of course I will... I love you, don't I?" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Of course you do! I'm your man!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Well, that's how it happened. They kept on sending secret letters to each other over the summer. That's what kept Harry from running away and committing suicide.  
  
Somewhere in Hong Kong, China...  
  
"*sigh* One more week till I return to Hogwarts..." sighed a young man, falling on his bed.  
  
"I like the school yet I hate it at the same time." He sighed once again.  
  
"I'm always isolated from others because I simply don't have a soul. Not like this...not away from HER.." He whispered to himself.  
  
"But at home, I have to do training 24/7 and its always harsh." he said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Just one more week..." he sighed...AGAIN and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+||~!@#$%^&*()_+|~!@#$%^&*()_+|~!@#$%^&*()_+|~!@#$%^& *()_+|~!#$%^&*()  
  
Well here you are peeps! Another chapter for ya'll! And for the one who said that I better have Syaoran in here, you got your wish though I didn't intend on having him in yet because I had an idea but I guess I could add him but. I'm sorry to say that I can't write too much with him in at the moment. Sorry but you'll understand why. Till next time peeps and please review! It means a lot to me!!!! Oh and, I'll try to update as soon as possible or when I have time!!! Thanks for all those who are going to review my story!!!!!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura 


	5. Yikes! I know! :'

Hey ppls! EEP! I KNOW I KNOW!!! I NEED TO UPDATE!!!! Just to let u guys know, I'll be updating soon. My English teacher wanted to read it, and he never gave it back! So hunt him down, not me! As soon as I get it back, I'll update A.S.A.P!!!! I know I always say that but this time, I'll definitely update! (I'm starting to feel a TEENSY WEENSY bit guilty! ^_^') so expect an update soon!!!  
  
Ja! ~Kawaiitenshisakura 


End file.
